Masky in Transformers Prime (New Beginnings)
by CreepypastaSoundwave
Summary: Umm... The title pretty much says it all... Tim/Masky and Soundwave team up to save Optimus Prime from a new and highly unexpected threat... New Beginnings is a series I created, I hope you enjoy it!
1. Scene Setting

Hi guys! This is my first story (please don't kill me!) It's set just after Transformers Prime Predacons Rising ended and it's called Transformers Prime New Beginnings. It includes a character called Masky/Tim Wright- from Marble Hornets (Marble Hornets has also ended BTW). I don't own any of the characters, any OC's I include will be mentioned. _Soundwave and Masky will appear later, just stick with it while I set the scene._

 **CYBERTRON, The Well of AllSparks (approximately 2 weeks after Predacons Rising)**

"Arcee, come on. It's been AGES sinceyou last moved. Let's just go on patrol already!" moaned Smokescreen.

"Go without me Smoke, or find someone else."

"Why do we even have to go patrol anyway? It's boring and you never find anything! And don't say it'll be different this time!" he complained.

"... Just go Smokescreen, I'm... I need some time alone..." Arcee sighed.

"Whatever."

Smokescreen transformed and drove off.

" _You should not mourn so_ ," said a ghostly voice with a slightly computerised accent.

"T-Tailg-gate? But...? How?! " Arcee stuttered.

" _You mourn Optimus, do you not? There is nothing wrong with that. But, he will return._ "

"What do you mean?" snapped Arcee defensively.

" _Optimus shall return, do not fear. The great Primus deems it so. The masked ones shall return him. I must leave you now. I will guide you, have faith..._ "

"What are you on about Tailgate? Tailgate?" Arcee said, dumbfounded, "I'd better tell Ratchet and 'Magnus"

Arcee transformed and sped off in the direction of the Autobot Base, not noticing Starscream hiding behind a building. He gave an (as always) irritating cackle, a huge grin plastered on his faceplates.

"That Autobot femme has definately lost it..."

Starscream Transformed and zoomed off, still laughing.

 **The Autobot Base**

"Ratchet, you aren't going to believe this."

Arcee was on the central comm. unit talking to Ratchet.

"No, in all likelihood, I won't. But go on, enlighten me, said Ratchet.

"I spoke to Tailgate."

" **WHAT?!** Explain, now!" yelled Ratchet.

"I was sat near the Well, and then I heard Tailgate's voice telling me that Optimus will come back, and he said something about the Masked Ones, whoever they are."

"You are not serious Arcee. YOU KNOW THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

'Umm, Ratchet? She might be telling the truth... It sounds so crazy it might actually be true?!" said Jack.

"Thanks Jack."

"Who are the Unmasked Ones Ratchet?" asked Raf.

"That's what I wondered if Ratchet could work out."

"The only guy I've seen with a mask... Is... is... SOUNDWAVE!" Miko shouted.

"But no-one's seen or heard from Soundwave since-" began Ratchet.

"I know where Soundwave is..." said Raf.

"We shadowzoned him!" laughed Miko.

" **YOU DID WHAT?!** " Ratchet practically screamed.

"Ummm... He's in The Shadowzone Ratchet," stated Jack.

"Have you **ANY** idea what that can do to a neuronet?! yelled Ratchet.

 **JASPER NEVADA, The Abandoned Hospital**

Timothy Wright ran down the abandoned roads, it was bucketing down with rain and Tim was soaked. His clothes were grubby like the rest of his now sodden body. He ducked through the half broken door of the hospital and ran up the broken walls to the room he had claimed for himself. He looked at the chalked symbols on the wall and sighed, Masky had obviously been busy drawing.

"Well, I'm back. I'll probably have to move again in a few days... This isn't bad... It could be a LOT worse I s'pose..." he said to himself.

Tim lit a fire from wood he'd previously collected and sat next to it, trying to get warm. He jumped as a loud crash reverberated around the building and he yelped.


	2. Introducing Soundwave

AHHH! I hope this works! Fanfiction is confusing me! Here we go, hopefully we hear from Soundwave in this one but you'll just have to see...

* * *

 **JASPER NEVADA, Somewhere in the Desert**

Soundwave attempted to transform for the fourth time but to no avail, the ground was coming in fast and he was starting to burn slightly, he looked back on his judgement, perhaps groundbridging to a location a few thousand meters off the floor was not the best idea in the past of Cybertron, but anything had to be better that the living pit he'd been living in for the past... well... Primus knows how long... He'd forgotten...

 _ **CRASH!**_

Soundwave had been far too busy thinking about the Shadowzone to notice how close he was to the dusty ground. Dust echoed around him and he picked himself up, static laced his vision and his legs creaked ominously but Soundwave was not one to give up easily, he'd been through worse. Laserbeak wasn't bleeping, therefore she wasn't broken, which was good. He allowed himself a small smile behind the visor as he reached out to touch a nearby rock and he didn't phase through it. He cycled his vents in relief and small clouds of dust flew out. Soundwave ran a self-diagnosis program and found that his communications were shot, but he could still groundbridge and his data-cables were still online, as was Laserbeak. They would both be able to transform soon and they had both suffered minor scorch wounds and scratches. KnockOut would have had a fit, Soundwave thought with a slight laugh. He was far from emotionless on the inside.

"Well Beaky, finally free, how do you like it?" asked Soundwave through his mind.

"Not bad... Not bad.. _._ " replied Laserbeak.

"It's better than not bad."

Soundwave noticed a large building in the distance.

"Come on Beaky, let's explore!" laughed Soundwave, "I've got a bit disjointed in the neuronet through being able to run through walls... Perhaps that's why the Omega Key 'Bot was a bit crazy... Smokescreen... That was his name..."

"You're rambling again Soundwave," said Laserbeak matter of factly.

Soundwave started to walk towards the building.

"Looks abandoned Beaky... Oh yes, didn't Lord Megatron decimate this place? Oh Primus, now I sound like that insufferable Starscream..." he began to mutter to himself again.

"Soundwave!" yelled Laserbeak, "You almost trod on the Squishie!"

"What 'Squishy' would that be?"

"That one!?"

"Oh..." said Soundwave, looking down at the 'Squishy' who looked frozen in fear.

 **TIM'S POV**

This wasn't real, just another hallucination, thank God. It was huge... Faceless... FACELESS?! Masky was laughing, he could hear it.

"Shut up Masky," growled Tim.

The robot just stared. Tim just stared.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" yelled Tim.

The robot just kept staring at him. It reached out a long arm and tried to pick Tim up, who let out a decidedly unmanly whimper before screaming and running into the abandoned hospital.

"I can't stay here... Not with that thing... It looked so real..."

He started throwing things into his bag, not noticing a huge tentacle creep through the window. Tim finished packing, turned around and screamed again. The tentacle curled its smaller appendages around his waist and pulled him through the window. He wished it would be a little more gentle. It was then Tim registered that the robot was real. He passed out, breathing heavily.

 **SOUNDWAVE'S POV**

"Oh. He stopped moving," said Soundwave, dissapointed.

"You made him pass out Soundwave."

"Oh dear. That isn't good, is it?"

Soundwave transformed (at last) and zoomed into the sky.

"What are we going to do?"asked Laserbeak.

"Spy on the Autobots..."


End file.
